federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians
The Guardians, also called the Masters, were a group of former Techno-Organic slaves that were given special abilities and weapons to maintain order on their homeworld, Xenox V. List of Masters Legendary-class Masters A full list of the fourteen ordered by the succession of the experiment: Legacy-class Masters The current Masters are listed below: Master-specific abilities *Master Atom – age shifting *Master Neutron – puppet master *Master Electron – energy manipulation, electrical transportation *Master Neutrino – teleportation (taken), magnetism, adoptive muscle memory, danger sensing *Master Proton – enhanced cell regeneration (lost), shadow manipulation (lost), metal mimicry (lost) , precision eyesight, ability absorption, invisibility, merging, technopathy (taken; regained) **Aquired abilities – puppet master, energy manipulation, electrical transportation, magnetism, adoptive muscle memory, danger sensing, clairsentience, telepathy, mental manipulation, persuasion, gravity manipulation, teleportation, immortality, 360-degree vision, age shifting, Time Travel *Master Protonic – clairsentience (lost) *Master Reson – telepathy, mental manipulation, persuasion *Master Spectra – shifting **Aquired Abilities – Invisibility *Master Teleron – teleportation, healing, healing touch, force fields *Master Atomic – shape-shifting (lost), disintegration (lost), phasing *Master Hydron – empathy, empathy manipulation *Master Electro – laser emission, illusion *Master Graviton – gravity manipulation *Death Angel – amorphous physiology ;Legendary Master Specific *Master Alpha – Ability Creation, Computer Physiology *Master Ion – Resurrection, Life and Death Manipulation *Master Triton – Replication *Master Preon – Nanite Manipulation *Master Zero – Intangibility *Master Metron – 360-degree vision *Master Metreon – Telekininesis *Master Zareen – Adaptive Regeneration *Master Positronic – Solar Manipulation *Master Omega – Spatial Manipulation *Master Jaron – Sword Arm *Master Celeron – Hibernation *Master Eon – immortality, Tachyon Manipulation, Arm Transformation, absorption, Technology Manipulation, time travel, Accelerated Perception , Ability Learning, Martial Arts Intuition **Aquired abilities – Hibernation, Nanite Manipulation, Replication, Intangibility, 360-degree-Vision, Telekinesis, Adaptive Regeneration, Technopathy, Life and Death Manipulation Original fourteen's relics (weapons) *Master Alpha - Death Staff ( Locked in an unknown Vault ) *Master Ion - Chaos Blade ( Destroyed on Xenox V ) *Master Triton - Titan Axe ( Locked in the Relic's Vault on the Ark ) *Master Preon - Dual sided Axe ( Locked in the Relic's Vault on the Ark ) *Master Positron - Warhammer ( Locked in the Relic's Vault on the Ark ) *Master Zero - Dual long swords ( Destroyed on Xenox V ) *Master Metron - Gauntlet ( Destroyed on Xenox V ) *Master Metreon - Particle Claws ( Destroyed on Xenox V ) *Master Zareen - Darkmatter radiation Cannister ( Destroyed on Xenox V ) *Master Positronic - Particle Generated Polearm and Shield ( Destroyed on Xenox V ) *Master Omega - Wrist lance ( Destroyed on Xenox V ) *Master Jaron - Particle Daggers ( Handed down to Master Atomic ) *Master Celeron - Particle Shuriken ( Handed down to Master Atom ) *Master Eon - Neutronium Katana ( Locked in the Relic's Vault on the Ark ) Signature weapons *Master Atom – Particle shuriken *Master Neutron – Radial pistol *Master Electron – Particle whip *Master Neutrino – Particle Katana (passed down to Master Proton; later destroyed), Particle charged nano-pulse lirpa/staff (destroyed), holographic scythe *Master Proton – Particle Katana (destroyed), holographic dual broadswords *Master Protonic – Thalaron seeker drones *Master Reson – Liquid metal (controlled by a neural interface) *Master Spectra – Dual holographic Katanas *Master Teleron – Dual holographic Axes *Master Atomic – Particle daggers *Master Hydron – Holographic laser palms *Master Electro – Laser focuser *Master Graviton – Dual holographic hammers Category:Groups